¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Erisol
by infinityAquariumTSR
Summary: Ya estoy harto de intentar odiarlo. ¡Quiero algo más! Sollux lleva demasiado tiempo ocultando su enrojecimiento a su príncipe pez. Ya esta bastante harto y quiere un cambio... pero es Sollux... a ver como se le da.
1. Prologo

**_¿Por qué no te das cuenta?_**

**Hola~~**

**Hace tiempo que quería subir algunas de mis historias en esta página web.**

**La primera será de Sollux x Eridan de Homestuck. (no me matéis mucho)**

**Todos los personajes que salgan no son de mi propiedad. Todos pertenecen a Andrew Hussie en su web cómic mspaintadventure.**

**Link: ******

**Espero que os guste!:D**

…

**Prologo**

No sé porque me gusta tanto ese pez idiota con aires de superficialidad. Aunque me cueste la vida no se lo voy a decir a la cara, de momento. Me llamo Sollux Captor y des de hace mucho tiempo que tengo sentimientos rojos por el príncipe Eridan Ampora.

Eridan o ED como le suelo decir me odia. Siempre me está pidiendo que entre en uno de sus inútiles cuadrantes negros. Cree que estoy interesado en su ex morail Feferi, pero no es así. Solo somos una especie de amigos o como lo quieran llamar los humanos. Él estuvo enrojecido por ella durante demasiado tiempo y me duele que aún sea así, quiero ser yo quien ocupe ese lugar. Lástima que sea tan cobarde como para no decírselo, temo que se ría de mí.

Aradia es la única que lo sabe y por suerte me apoya. Todo el mundo ve a Eridan como uno de los trolls más difíciles de tratar: ya sea porque es una reina del drama, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención, tiene muchos problemas, da bastante trabajo, y no nos olvidemos que tiene el segundo color más alto en las castas trolls y por lo tanto tiene el ego por las nubes… Aunque tenga todos esos defectos lo sigo compadeciendo.

Hace barridos, años, lo que sea… que acabamos el jugo sburb. Todos los que salimos un tanto mal parados nos dieron una segunda oportunidad. Los humanos en su planeta y los trolls en Alternia. Mi vida volvió totalmente a la normalidad, volví a tener mis ojos mutantes, el ceceo horrible y los poderes, eso sí, las voces no volvieron.

De tanto en tanto a Feferi se le ocurre la idea de juntarnos a todos cerca del mar. No sé si llamarlo buena idea o mala, a veces resulta bien pero cuando sale mal es mejor salir corriendo… Pero le doy muchísimas gracias por hacer estos pequeños eventos, así puedo ver siempre a mi querido pez.


	2. 1 ¿Qué, cómo?

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, cansado por trasnochar esos últimos días. La culpa era por unos códigos mal hechos de mi Morail. Me resulto difícil deshacer el desastre que KK hico en mi ordenador pero por suerte ya lo arregle, la verdad no sé cómo se lo hico.

El sol se había puesto hacía un par de horas y las lunas de Alternia relucían esplendidas en esa cálida noche. Sentí que mis tripas ruñían de hambre, claro es que llevaba una semana entera sin comer. Suerte que los trolls podemos aguantar bastantes semanas pero tocaba llenar mi estomago o me estaría dando la lata toda la noche. Ande como pude, aún estaba demasiado dormido y los cables que había por el suelo no me ayudaban a ir hasta la zona donde guardaba la comida. No tenía gran cosa pero me daba igual. Cogí lo primero que pude, lo prepare y me lo comí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo deje todo tirado por allí. No tenía ganas de ordenar. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa decidí que me iría bien una buena ducha, me convenía bastante. Entre en el cuarto de baño despojándome de la ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí debajo del gélido chorro de agua. ¡Qué fría estaba! Después de esa ducha me puse la ropa de siempre y mis preciadas gafas de dos colores.

Rápidamente me metí en trollian para a ver si tenía noticias de alguno de mis compañeros. Sobre todo me interesaba hablar con KK y enviarle algunos de mis virus. Ese maldito me había hecho perder un valioso tiempo... Pero en ese momento solo estaba conectado Tavros no es que me hablara mucho con él así que lo deje estar.

Justo cuando lo tenía todo preparado e iba a ponerme a teclear mis nuevos códigos sonó el chat. Cómo fuera KK se iba enterar de quien soy, pero no fue él.

caligulasAquarium empezó a trollear a twinArmageddons

CA: hola pedazo de basura inservvible

Vale en ese momento el corazón me dio un brinco. Prefería mil veces antes a KK.

- ¿Vida por qué me haces esto? Es decir, que te hecho para merecer esto. Ya tenía suficiente con estar medio muerto que ahora me pones hablar con él… - me dije a mi mismo en voz alta –

Allí empezó la farsa de siempre.

TA: ¿qué quiiere2 iimbeciil?

CA: ¿te lo ha dicho fef ya?

TA: ¿deciirme el qué?

TA: ED no me pa2o el diia hablando con ella

CA: ya lo sé

CA: como alguuien de tan baja sangre podría apreciarla

Esas frases siempre me dolían muchísimo.

TA: me va a volver el dolor de cabeza por tu culpa

TA: ¿qué me teniia que deciirme fef?

CA: como si me importara

CA: tengo prisa así que solo te lo diré una vvez

TA: que 2ii pez retra2ado

TA: deja tu2 drama2 y diilo de una vez

CA: vvoy a pasar por alto tuu insolencia está vvez

CA: fef encontró uunas ruuinas en la playa la otra noche

CA: le dijo a Aradia quue si le guustaría ir a vver

CA: ella acepto y dijo quue te traería

TA: ah vale

TA: ¿cuando han quedado?

CA: mañana

CA: tengo prisa

CA: adiós sangre mostaza hasta mañana

TA: e2pera

caligulasAquarium dejó de trollear a twinArmageddons

TA: ¿y tú por qué va2?

Esa fue otra conversación más y esta no la entendí muy bien.

No era de extrañar que AA hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para que fuera cerca del mar, así poder ver a FF y de paso a ED. Vale tenía que hablar con AA lo antes posible.

Al cabo de un rato de escribir algunos códigos vi a AA conectada. Rápidamente empecé hablar con ella.

twinArmageddons empezó a trollear a apocalypseArisen

TA: ¿AA que e2 e2o de la iida haciia el mar?

AA: s0l0 es una expedici0n a unas ruinas O_O

AA: n0 te pre0cupes

TA: no 2ii no me preocupo pero e2 que me lo ha diicho ED

AA: mej0r n0 O_O

TA: no lo 2e

AA: es mañana te l0 ha dich0

TA: 2ii

TA: ¿AA la proxiima vez me lo podras deciir con un poco de antelaciión?

AA: te l0 iba a decir per0 se me han adelantad0

TA: no hace graciia…

AA: n0s vem0s mañana

AA: anim0s tu l0 c0nquistaras

TA: arrrgh!

apocalypseArisen dejo de trollear a twinArmageddons

En ese momento estaba totalmente ruborizado.

- La que me espera – pensé -

**Me salen algo cortos:S **

**Gracias por la gente que con solo ese pequeño prologo ya me pide más y más!**

**Esperoo que os guste estos pequeños caps!:DDDDD **

**Byebye**


End file.
